


Jily Headcanons

by Jily2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Headcanon, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jily2/pseuds/Jily2
Summary: Who doesn't love some good old Jily headcanons?





	Jily Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly about them getting together.

▪In their first year James got Lily in her first detention by annoying her during a lesson  
▪While in detention they had a huge food fight in the potions classroom  
▪They became friends when James comforted Lily when she just found out about her parents' death  
▪At the end of sixth year they were very flirty  
▪Everybody wanted them to just kiss already  
▪Their friend groups came together  
▪They wrote each other letters during their summer break  
▪Lily believed James would be a great head boy  
▪At this point Lily was still denying her feelings  
▪It hit her like a truck when their hands brushed and she started blushing  
▪Now they were in an akward faze  
▪They were annoying their friends so bad  
▪They used to make up excuses to hang out  
▪'Can you help me with my potions essay, James?'  
▪They would fall asleep on each other in the common room  
▪They casually cuddled all the time  
▪They were pretty much dating without either of them knowing  
▪Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Mary teamed up for project Jily (Lames)  
▪During one of their patrols James made a stupid joke  
▪Lily started kissing him out of nowhere  
▪Startling them both  
▪He asked her out  
▪Everybody had knowing smirks on their faces when they returned looking all lovesick  
▪When they became an official couple the entire school was excited (Jily was their OTP)  
▪Dumbledore lost a bet to McGonoggal


End file.
